It's a Silent Hill thing
by Ayame Ito
Summary: Madelyn's grades are dropping so her Mom takes away her Silent Hill game. What happens when Silent Hill starts to take over Madelyn's life in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ayame here. I just thought of this story and just had to write it down...I just started writing fanfiction so I'm not all that good. I hope you enjoy my work!

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill. Konami does. If I did, then the aliens would probably come shoot me.

Title: It's a Silent Hill thing

Chapter 1: What!

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning. The room was dark except for the light of the TV screen. In front of it sat a girl, her eyes emotionless staring at the screen. Her hands were pushing the buttons on the controller effortlessly and yet furiously. She was completely absorbed in it like it had trapped her soul inside the game...that town...Silent Hill.

It was a survival horror game that envolved more psychological terror than anything. The game was focused around a town full of monsters and insanity. And the characters whose lifes became somehow intertwined with it. She felt a connection with it...as if it was where she truly belonged. It combined feelings of being alone but still being surrounded at all times. It was Madelyn's escape. Her paradise.

"BRRRRING!"

Madelyn jolted suddenly. What was that horrid noise? She then stopped realizing it was her alarm clock. She turned it off with relief and opened her eyes lazily to look at it. It was 7:00 AM! She only had 10 minutes until the bus came! She must have lost track of the time playing Silent Hill. Madelyn hurridly threw on something, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

* * *

She spent her first few classes in a sleepy state of mine. It took everything she had to pay attention. Soon Madelyn was in her 5th class, geometry. Instead of writing notes, she found herself doodling pictures in her notebook. 

_Paradise._

Madelyn was awakened from her daze by a quick smack on het desk. She looked up to see a very angry teacher glaring at her.

"Ms.Grayson...Why, may I ask, are you drawing instead of taking notes?" She hissed through her teeth.

Madelyn didn't think the teacher deserved a straight answer. "Because I don't seem to be in my right mind today...I pleed temporary insanity."

The teacher's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She quickly grabbed Madelyn's notebook from her hands and examined it. Her eyes soon opened wide and her mouth gasped in horror. She threw it down. "W-w-w-w-WHAT IS THAT?"

Madelyn looked down at it. She seemed to be drawing Pyramid Head doing umm... bad things to a mannequin **(AN: I have no idea how to spell that).** She didn't even realize that's what she drew. She knew that she was in deep trouble this time. Madelyn chuckled in her nervousness.

The teacher yelled,"That is sick! Go to the office now!"

Madelyn felt her stoumach cringe and her stress start to overwhelm her. She quickly left the room. This was not going to be good. But ah well...she'll just blame it on video games and lack of sleep...or say that the drawing was planted there by some unknown force or she could cry...they love it when you do that.

She reached the counselor's office and opened the door. Inside sat a woman at a desk. She didn't even look up at her," Madelyn Grayson?"

Madelyn nodded and said," That's me."

The woman suddenly got up and then motioned for Madelyn to sit at one of the chairs near the wall.

"I'll be right back. Just sit there until I return." Then she left

Madelyn sat down on the cold, uncomfortable chair and got slightly mad at the school administration for making her go up there and then making her wait. She sat there for another good ten minutes until the woman who she supposed was the counselor came back into the room. Madelyn looked up to see another woman behind the counselor...her mother. _OH NO! You have got to be kidding me! This is going to be one shitty visit to the office._

Her Mother sat down beside her, a stern look on her face. While the counselor sat in front of her.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to know the reason you're here," The counselor began, "We've started to notice a drastic change in your daughter's behavior in school. She's not paying attention in class. Her grades have dropped from A's to Ds or worse. She's become somewhat anti-social. She's found talking to herself in the hallways. And not to mention those vile drawings."

"They're from a video game," Madelyn cut in. She didn't want anyone to call her paradise "vile".

"Yes, well they're satanic," The counselor spat before turning to Madelyn's mother. " Well...I just felt that you needed to know Mrs.Grayon that there is something going on with your daughter. The only thing left now is what you're going to do about it."

Mrs.Grayson had stayed quiet through the whole thing, absorbing the information. She wasn't suprised; not in the least. She acted as if she knew this was going to happen. Mrs.Grayson finally looked up," Well...it seems there only one thing to do. I'll need to take away your Silent Hill games. All your games actually. Internet included."

Madelyn sat there frozen as if she was re-processing each word to determine whether or not they actually came out her mother's mouth. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. Then she finally spoke up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

Well...that's the first chapter...In the next chapter, Silent Hill seems to start to take over her life in the real world...and some familiar characters show up

PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's one word...just PLEASE PLEASE! I'm BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ayame here again with a new chapter. I apologize for this chapter being somewhat rushed and boring but it's a necessary step to reach the awesome scary stuff in the upcoming chapters. Trust me when I say that this story is going to get really good, really soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill. If I did I would probably be in a mental hospital right about now.

* * *

Madelyn spent the whole night awake. Her eyes open in disbelief as if she still couldn't process the events from earlier on that day. They had taken away her paradise, her refuge from the outside world. How could she function now?

Madelyn fell back on her bed, clutching her arms. She was shaking. Every time she closed her eyes she would see that town, Silent Hill. **AN: Sorry, I just had to throw that in heehee** This would truly drive her insane. She finally gave up and let herself fall to sleep

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Madelyn woke up startled and clutched her head. _What is that noise?_ She thought that it might be the alarm clock so she turned over, only to see her alarm clock broken on the ground. It came again. She fell off the bed clutching her head gravely. It sounded like…_Sirens? This is just like in the game…_

Suddenly her mom came running in the room. "Maddie! I heard a loud thump! Are you okay?"

It stopped. She looked up at her mom. _Did she not hear it?_ "Yeah…I'm fine. I just fell off trying to hit my alarm clock. That's all."

That seemed a good enough excuse for her so she left. Madelyn felt it best not to worry her anymore, lest she get sent back to that counselor. She shivered. Madelyn took a deep breath and tried to assure herself that the sirens were only her imagination. She only hoped that she could make it through school without anymore "outbreaks" of her imagination.

The first part of school started out well. At least she was surviving until they called her up to the counselor's office in third period. _OH MY GOD! What is wrong with these people! I've already gotten my punishment! Am I really in need for another one?_

She left her classroom and began her way to the office. She paused as she reached the door and took a deep breath. _Here we go._ And there she was; the counselor. Except this time there was a man in the corner of the room. She didn't really pay any attention to him because her objective was to leave this horrid room as soon as possible.

She walked up to the desk as calmly as her mind would permit.

"Fancy seeing you again," Madelyn said, trying to keep all enmity shadowed.

The woman looked up. "Ah yes," she said," It's you, Ms. Grayson. Since our last visit, I have decided that your problems can't just simply be solved by having certain privileges taken away. So I have brought in an expert on adolescents like you who need specific education. He'll be attending certain classes with you as well as having sessions at the end of every day. His name is…"

She was interrupted by the man who was in the corner of the room. He walked over to them. Madelyn took in his appearance. He was dressed somewhat casual. He had on blue jeans and a brown jacket which looked to cover a white wife beater underneath. The man had brown hair and slim brown eyes. He had a kind face. In fact, he looked extremely familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere. _But where have I seen him?_

"I think I can introduce myself thank you," he said extending his hand to shake Madelyn's. "My name is Harry Mason."

Madelyn stood there with her mouth wide open. That's where she had seen him! He was the main character from Silent Hill 1. But how could he be here? _It just not possible, is it?_

He gave her a weird look, "Are you okay, Madelyn?"

Madelyn jumped at hearing his voice and then gave him a reassuring smile," Oh yes, of course. I'm fine. I just zoned out is all." _I must be hallucinating_.

"Alright good," he grinned." So shall we get going? I had wanted to spend the rest of the day getting to know you."

She was a little iffy about going with him but at least that meant getting out of class. "Sure! Can you just let me go to the bathroom for a quick moment?"

"Of course you can! Go ahead. I'll be right here."

Madelyn quickly left the room and headed down the hall. _I'm going insane. _She turned the corner. _There is no possible way a character from Silent Hill could be in the real world._ Madelyn pushed open the bathroom door. _I'm definitely going in the crazy house for this one. _She turned on the faucet sink and splashed some water in her face as if to wash away her paranoia. She breathed deeply. _I'm going to be okay. I'm just imagining things. Yes, that's it. It's all an illusion._

She turned away quickly and started to walk back towards the door. What she didn't notice was the gigantic hole that had just appeared on the floor. Madelyn suddenly felt her foot trip and her body fall. Her scream went unheard as she plummed into unknown darkness.

* * *

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I put a slight cliffie in there. I'd like to see any other 14-year old do that! Anyways I would like to thank the following reviewers for actually taking time to read and review the first chapter! I love you guys! 

**terry quick**I'mglad you liked the first chap. I apologize for the bad spelling on the first one. I hadbeen usingWord Pad at first which doesn't have spell check. But now I'm using Word so it should be a tad bit better.

**Charles Pierce Jr: **Yeah! I wanted to do a story that most other's hadn't thought of in the Silent Hill genre. Thank you for the review!

**Cuervo: **Thank you bunches for reviewing! I hope you keep up with the story!

EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS NOW...PLEASE REVIEW OR I SHALL BE VERY VERY SAD!


	3. Chapter 3

By popular demand, I have returned! YAY! claps I was extremely frustrated with this story, due to details and such. And I'm mad about it because it seems extremely rushed to me. Anyways...I hope you stick with me and enjoy the 3rd chapter of "It's a Silent Hill thing"

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now that if I owned Silent Hill, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it! So no...I do not own Silent Hill. But Madelyn and this story are owned by me.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Madelyn felt as if each bone in her body was broken. _Who puts a deep mysterious hole in the middle of a bathroom floor?_ _SHIT! MY BUTT HURTS! _She carefully and clumsily pulled herself. She brushed off all the dust she accumulated by falling through that musty hole. She took this time to examine her surroundings. She seemed to be in a sewer, a dark sewer. And she had no flashlight.

"Shit," she exclaimed suddenly in spite of her predicament. "Well, at least my Silent Hill survivor skills may come in to use."

Madelyn took it upon herself to start walking around. She kept walking and winding around the tunnels, searching for some light or ladder to show her the way out. Then all of the sudden she heard a noise. It was a dragging sound, like someone was dragging a huge metal object. She slowly turned around to see a bright red light.

She gasped sharply and her breath caught in her throat. In front of her was a huge man-like creature with a gigantic red pyramid for a head and a knife bigger than his head in his hands. But Madelyn knew this creature more familiarly as "Pyramid Head", the most feared out of all those in Silent Hill. _It's just not possible._ She almost screamed as she heard someone talking to her in her head.

"**Welcome home, to Paradise."**

Madelyn screamed and turned the other way. She ran away as fast as she could, not even looking back to see if he was following. _Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to die! _She kept running until she saw a light! There was a ladder just up ahead! She started running as fast as she could because she knew that if she stopped before she reached the ladder then he would get her. When she reached the ladder she jumped on and pulled herself up. The last thing she saw before reaching the surface was Pyramid's hand trying to grab her.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed gratefully. _Let's see James Sunderland compete with that!_

She took a moment to ponder over the incident. _First I hear sirens in the morning. Then I see Harry Mason in the guidance counselor's office. Then when I'm in the bathroom I fall down a hole that came out of nowhere! And to top it all off, I was just chased by the scariest villain of all time! What does this all mean?_

Then Madelyn remembered what he said before, when he was welcoming her home. What exactly did he mean by that? _Oh well. First things first! I need to get out of here!_

At first she couldn't tell where she was because the area was so heavily layered with fog but then she was able to see a sign in the distance. It said "Heaven's Night" in bright neon letters. _No way!_ Heaven's Night is a legendary nightclub among Silent Hill lovers. It first appeared in Silent Hill 2 as the place where Maria (one of the main characters) was quite accustomed. Madelyn couldn't miss the chance of going in there and seeing it all for herself, illusion or not.

She opened the door. Inside was a dark room. The walls were a scarlet color covered with various magazines and glowing neon signs such as one that said "Paradise". She laughed at the sign because on it was the outline of a pregnant woman. That never really made sense to her. The floor was covered with a green and white decaying tile. There was a cheap chandelier suspended from the ceiling. Although what purpose it served, Madelyn had no idea. It obviously wasn't used to light the place. And on the side of the room was a stage, donned with a pole. _This is definitely Maria's place alright. It has her aura all around it._

"Admiring the place, eh?"

* * *

Now for a quick moment to thank my reviewers:

**Literary Alchemist****: Thank you so much for your review. I've seen the movies for Dune but I haven't read the books. I might end up doing that. I'm trying to give the story the Silent Hill edge. Hopefully it'll gain one in the next chapter when she uses her first weapon. I love blackmail...heehee Now you better read this and review or else I'll stick Eddie on you! (beat that)**

HayabusaJiraiyaRULEZ: **Thank you for your review! I don't feel sad anymore.**

**Livefreedieyoung: WOW! I'm glad you liked it so much! And thank you for thecompliment on my writing! It means a lotto me! I only hope you continue to read it!**

I am so sorry. I intended for this to be longer but I can't decide who it should be that shows up. It should either be an OC or a character from the games. PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE MYSTERY PERSON! PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Between fall break and homework, I haven't exactly had the time. This chapter is slightly rushed...just like all the others but I do believe it's a very good one. This is amuch more mature chapter. I'm trying to show Silent Hill for what it really is... I'm slowly getting there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill...duh

* * *

Madelyn turned around to see a young man with mid-length brown hair. His face had an intelligent glow around it which was probably due to the glasses framing his slim brown eyes. He donned a cocky smile and his eyebrow arched with curiosity when he looked at the girl before him. His eyes traveled up and down Madelyn's body as if she were a statue on display. Madelyn shivered from this unwanted attention.

"Well, well, well. They actually chose a pretty girl. Finally we have something pleasant to look at in this hell."

Madelyn grimaced at being referred to a mere "thing". She hissed through her teeth, "Vincent…."

Vincent threw his head back and laughed, "You know my name. They picked a smart one too!"

Madelyn started to back away. She knew Vincent and she also knew that he wasn't the sanest person in the universe. He started to walk towards her.

He pouted, "Oh now don't leave! I'm not going to hurt you! Come on! We can help each other. You help me and… I can tell you the real reason why you're here."

Madelyn's eyes widened. She ran up to him. "You know? Tell me! Tell me now! Then maybe I can figure a way out of this! TELL ME!"

She grabbed the color of his shirt tightly. He grinned, "A feisty one, eh?"

Madelyn gripped Vincent's collar harder. "Tell me now."

Vincent threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! But you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Do you understand?"

Madelyn let go of him and nodded her head, "What do you want?"

"I want what any lonely man wants. After being in this paradise driven town I've been deprived of it for so long… I want, pleasure."

Madelyn gasped. _No! _Before she could make a move, much less produce a single word, he advanced on her. His hands flew towards her arms and produced a tightened hold around them. Madelyn winced. Vincent then pressed his alcohol ridden mouth hard against hers. Madelyn could feel the tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't let this happen to her. Her arms searched frantically for something, anything to get her out of his grasp. Her hands soon found an object on a near table. It was a steel pipe. _Classic. _

Vincent pushed her down on the table with brute force. Madelyn took this opportunity to bash his head with the pipe. He let out a gasp and fell on conscious. Madelyn cried and quickly pushed him off of her. She ran out the door.

Warm tears came flowing as she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to put as much distance from her and that sick perverse man as possible. Nothing is worth what he wanted to do to her. Once Madelyn started to run out of breath she stopped at an abandoned café to rest. For her first hour in there, she just clutched on to her pipe and cried. She felt so… _violated._ Now she finally had an idea of why Angela was so damaged. _I'm only fourteen. And I've already just had enough traumas to last two or three lifetimes…_

Silent Hill wasn't the paradise she thought it was.

* * *

Well...that was it! Chapter 3! I really hoped you liked it. It took me awhile to think of what to write. I displayed Vincent this way because that's how I saw him in the game.

And now for the reviews:

**Literary Alchemist:** hahah I love your reviews...I truly do. I took your advice in putting Vincent in there. umm...And if Eddie won't work, I'll just have to stick Dahlia on you with her lips of doom...now that is one scary lady. And I promise to read your stuff tonight...and I'll review too...so just wait for that.

**Carly:** I love your reviews! I think the reason why I first started this story is because I wondered myself what it would be like to travel to Silent Hill...and of course, I wouldn't last a single second.

PINKJOLLYRANCHER: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Livefreedieyoung:** Yeah...sometimes writing a review can be evil like that. Sorry about this chapter and the last being so short. The next one will be really long...I promise.

**harajukulover**: Okay! Okay! I stopped stalling...here it is... Thanks for the Review!

**Kid-author**: Why thank you! I feel special...I hope this story will work up to your expectations...

THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Author's Note

As you know... I haven't updated in a long while. And it'll still be awhile before I update again. I have mono, so I'm not able to get on the computer as much. Just bed rest for me! I apologize and hope that you forgive me. I should be able to update next week though!

Please leave suggestions on what I can do to make the story better! I want to know what you think. Also if you have any idea of any characters I should add in the story or any conflicts, tell me that as well.

Thank you for your cooperation!


End file.
